Lost and Found
by SingularToast
Summary: Puck and Rachel keep stealing the other's phone to change what they're listed as in each other's address books.


**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Pairing/Characters:** Puck and Rachel  
**Rating/Warnings:** T for Puck's language  
**Summary:** Written for the prompt "_Puck and Rachel keep stealing the other's phone to change what they're listed as in each other's address books._" over at the **PuckRachel **drabble meme on LJ.  
**Spoilers:** Nope.  
**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ does not belong to me, just borrowing the characters for a little crazy.

* * *

"Where the fuck is it …?" he muttered to himself, patting his pockets for the third time before delving into his school bag _again_.

"Uh … dude, what?" Said Finn around a mouthful of sandwich.

Growling, frustrated, Puck hefted his bag up onto the cafeteria table and upended it, scattering pens and scraps of paper and an apple (ew) all over the place. "My phone dude," he said, palming the debris on the table, as if what he was looking for would suddenly appear under the piece of paper that lay flat against the shiny surface. "Where the hell is … Oh shit, that little—"

Before he could even finish the sentence Puck was up and out of his seat, leaving his bag and the mess he'd created for Finn to deal with as he walked over to a table at the back of the cafeteria.

"Hand it over," he demanded, slamming his hands against the table in front of her just to surprise her. Not that it worked; the mischievous smile on her face was indication enough that she'd been expecting him. But she just sat there, chewing happily on her little rice cracker or whatever the hell she was eating, looking up at him with that smile on her face. "Damn it, Berry, give it back!" He ordered, moving around the table to stand next to her and holding out his hand.

"Oh, fine," she muttered, reaching into the bag that was hanging over the back of her chair.

As soon as her hand was free he snagged her wrist and pried her fingers open, just in case she wasn't really going to hand it over to him. Unlocking the phone and immediately going to the menu he paused for a few moments, then groaned loudly. "Seriously, woman? 'Star Child'?"

Rachel pouted – she actually pouted! – and said, "I thought you would at least appreciate that one! I put a lot of thought into it!"

But he was already typing madly, erasing her efforts and putting something much more appropriate. "Yeah, yeah, sure … here, this one's much better."

He presented the screen of his phone to her with a flourish, his smirk widening when she rolled her eyes and looked up at him drolly. "'Berrilicious'? Honestly, Noah, while your attempt at originality is commendable, I have to question your judgement."

Laughing, he pocketed the phone and leaned in, one hand on the table and one on the back of her chair, so he could whisper in her ear. "What's wrong with my judgement? I bet you taste _very_ berrilicious."

She swatted a hand at his chest to cover up the little shudder that wracked her body, and he used the distraction to delve his hand into her schoolbag.

"See you at Glee!" He said, walking away swiftly and laughing.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"_There_ you are!"

Smirking, he looked away from where Santana and Mike were arguing with each other and glanced over at the door to their rehearsal room. Watching as Rachel stomped in, dropping her bag on the chair next to him with a loud _thump!_, he asked innocently, "Looking for me?"

"Yes, Noah, you know very well that I've been looking for you. _Why_ weren't you in Maths?" Hands on hips, foot tapping on the ground, brows clashing and eyes flashing. Highlight of his day.

Slouching back in his chair, he stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles, and propped his hands behind his head. "Babe, when am I _ever_ in Maths?"

She paused then – ha! He had her there – before saying, "Never mind, just give it back."

"Give what back?" Again, the innocent tone. It would have been a little more convincing if he'd been able to wipe the grin off his face.

"My _phone_, Puckerman, hand it over!"

For about a second Puck contemplated telling her to get it herself but eventually decided not to tease that much. Digging one hand into the pocket of his jeans he pulled out her phone, waving it in the air in front of her.

Just like he had that morning, she immediately snatched it off him and unlocked it, quickly accessing the menu. Giggling softly she asked, "'Maverick'?"

Grinning up at her, he said, "Yeah, get it? Top Gun. _Top guns_, baby."

Laughing a little louder, Rachel then stepped aside to sit down on the chair she had dropped her bag in, moving it to the floor and nodding. "A pop culture reference, I'm almost impressed. The effect would have been greater if you hadn't been so eager to explain it to me."

His expression fell into a scowl and he crossed his arms. "Whatever. That was a freaking epic one and you know it."

Patting his hip in a placating fashion, Rachel murmured, "Of course it was, Noah," before collecting her bag and moving to another seat as the other Glee kids filed in.

Whatever. That was awesome. She could deny it all she wanted, but she knew it was.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"You little fucking _thief_!" He yelled out across the car park an hour later.

A wild giggle echoed around him, and he dropped his bag on the ground next to his truck, jogging across to where her little buzz-box was still parked as she hurriedly tried to open the door to get away from him before he caught her.

"You've got a _mean_ set of light-fingers there, Berry," he scolded, reaching forward to pluck her car keys from her hands to stop her going anywhere.

"Are you insinuating that I pick-pocketed you, Noah?" She asked, whirling around and staring at him indignantly.

"That's exactly what I'm fuckin' saying!" He replied, but he had to laugh. He was damned impressed. He didn't know she had it in her.

They stood there for a moment just staring at each other, until her eyes lit up with that same mischievous sparkle he'd seen that morning. Crouching down to rifle through her school bag for the second time that day, she sighed and held out the phone for him.

"Honestly, Noah," she was saying as his fingers flew over the keys to see what she'd done that time. "I'm shocked that you didn't even feel a thing. I was sure you'd notice as I pulled it out."

"Like I said," he muttered, concentrating on the little flashing screen. "Light fingers …. _Hey_! Wait … what?"

Gaping at him, literally gaping, Rachel said, "I thought sure you'd understand that one!"

But then she did the absolute cutest—wait, no, _hottest_ thing ever. She bit her lip. She bit her fucking lip.

"Did I get it wrong?" Her voice was all small and insecure and he'd have loved to tell her that she hadn't actually fucked up, but he had no idea what she was even getting at.

"Luke?" He asked, scratching his head and quirking an eyebrow at her. "Sorry babe, you're gonna have to explain this one to me."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Death star."

... Seriously? "What?"

"Death star. Star Wars. Luke Skywalker … no?"

He paused. Thought for a moment. Tilted his head … and laughed. "Yeah, yeah okay, whatever, I guess I'll give you that one. You know he was in love with his sister?"

Blinking up at him blankly, Rachel asked, "What has that got to do with anything?"

Puck shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever. Can't really blame him I guess, Leia was pretty hot. I had, like, this huge crush on her for ages."

Wrinkling her nose up at him, Rachel just shook her head. "Okay. Can I have my keys back please?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

His arm suddenly hurt. Seriously, it was like a little wasp was stinging him or—Oh right, it's Berry.

"Jesus, woman," he tells her, pushing away her hand so she won't slap his arm again. "Stop it!"

"I don't know how you did it this time, but give it back!"

Blank. Really, totally and honestly. Blank. "But … I didn't."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel managed to get in one last slap against his skin before he grabbed her hands to stop her. "Will you stop with the innocent act? You've been doing this long enough for me to know exactly _how_ my phone goes missing every day."

"No, Berry, shut up and listen. I didn't take it." Straight face, looking her in the eyes, serious tone. He really did mean it.

"Oh. Well … oh _no_!" She wailed, pulling away from him to slump back against the locker next to his. "I've lost my phone!"

Was this irony? He thinks this is like, exactly what his teachers have been trying to explain to him all these years. But he could be wrong. He could just ask the walking dictionary next to him … but okay, they had more important things to do. "Well, do you know where you left it last?"

Staring at him, Rachel asked, "Noah, if I remember where I last had it, don't you think I would be holding my phone right now instead of lamenting its unknown whereabouts?"

Uh … "So that's a no-? Ow! Woman, stop slapping me!"

"Stop being such a baby. I'll just have to retrace my steps. Actually, give me your phone."

"Yeah sure, I—wait. Wait. I see what's happening here." Glaring down at her, even though his phone was already in his hand, he crossed his arms and said, "You haven't lost your stupid phone at all, have you? Nice one, Berry, but I'm not handing it over."

"Noah Puckerman, give me your phone right now so I can dial my number and figure out exactly where my lost piece of technology is, or so help me I'll call you mother and—Oh, thank you."

Scowling, he leaned back against the lockers, recrossing his arms. It wasn't until he could see her accessing his contacts that he realised that it might not have been such a good idea to hand his phone over. "Uh …"

Too late.

He watched as her eyes widened, and her breathing stuttered, and her thumb hovered over the keypad. "I … that is … Really?"

Puck couldn't meet her eyes. "Just call the number," he muttered, no wanting to talk about this right now.

But out of the corner of his eye he could see her staring at him for a little while longer. Eventually, after what felt like hours, she finally pressed the keypad and dialled her number.

_Calling … Princess Leia._

_

* * *

_

xXx

* * *

"I can hear it!" She said excitedly, pressing his phone closer to her ear, as if that would make her ringtone louder somehow.

But yeah, he could hear it too. "What the hell are you doing in the auditorium before school?" He asked her, walking down the stairs between the rows of seats at a slower pace than she was, watching as she bounded along before pausing at the second row from the front.

"I like to practise my solos on my own without any interference from outside sources. That way I can truly focus inwards, concentrate on my pitch, and make sure I nail every note. Oh for heaven's sake, where is it? I can hear it!"

Looking around, he walked down a couple of extra stairs, glancing down each row as he went. When he got to about five rows above her he stopped, concentrating on the bright but muffled ringtone they could both hear. He was right on top of it, he was sure.

The ringing stopped then as her phone automatically cut Rachel off, but he was sure it was right there. Crouching on the floor he looked underneath the seats, but couldn't really see anything in the gloom. Then a soft blue light flashed, and he grinned broadly.

"Found it!" He said, snatching up the phone and standing upright. Turning it over, he laughed at the _27 missed calls_ she had when his eyes zeroed in on the caller name.

"Um … Noah, could you … Just ignore that, I—I mean, I … oh dear."

Staring at the screen for a little longer, he eventually murmured. "You totally stole the idea off me."

"I beg your pardon?" Climbing up the few rows of stairs that separated them, Rachel tried to snatch her phone from his hands, but missed. "I do believe it was _me_ who first made any references to Star Wars. _You_ stole the idea from _me_."

"Yeah, but I told you about the Princess Leia thing!"

"And I've always thought Harrison Ford was ruggedly attractive in his younger years."

Smirking down at her, he handed her phone over quietly without changing a thing, not bothering to hide his grin when she did the same.


End file.
